Kill-Team Otiel
Kill-Team Otiel was a specialised Kill-Team used against a group of mercenaries hired by a corrupt bureaucrat. This was the only time the Kill-Team was fielded, however the members are still known to operate together in a Black Spear Strike Force. The Kill-Team was led by Ansgeld Otiel, a Watch-Captain of the Novamarines, and consists of an amalgamation of members of the Watch-fortress Prescience’s tertiary watch-company, including most of Kill-Team Moralos and a mix between the marines of Kill-Team Rasiel and Kill-Team Zeiven. Deployment The Kill-team was deployed as opposition to the mercenaries hired by a corrupt bureaucrat, Tazin Johanssen, led by the renegade known as Lost Tiger. Though they were supposed to defeat the mercenaries before they killed the Planetary Governor, they arrived at the wrong area and had to fight hive gangs on their way up, delaying the team slightly. The team landed in their transport in the territory of a gang known as the Iron Eyes, workers at a metal refinery in the lower levels of the hive, characterised by their large, muscular physiques and use of deadly weapons such as rock cutters and various homemade weapons created from smuggled metals. Quickly the team was confronted by the gang, who clearly didn’t know about the destructive capabilities of a space marine, never mind the experience of a Deathwatch Veteran. After killing the Iron Eyes, the team found themselves in the middle of another battle, this time between a large uprising and the Planetary Defence Force. They sided with the Defence Force, helping them quickly eliminate the rebels. Midway through the fight, Lost Tiger and his mercenaries appeared, it becoming clear that they had kindled the rebellion as cover for their assassination. After a dangerous firefight they retreated upwards in two stolen Valkyries. Without access to any vehicles, the marines were forced into a steep climb, having to find stairways and ladders to the spire. Once they arrived at the Governor's building, they found the dead body of Tazin Johenssen next to the mercenaries. Lost Tiger spoke to the group, revealing his plan to confront Psykos, and to slay the Kill-Team so he could complete his missions more easily. The mercenaries made their move and a battle erupted on the spire. While the mercenaries' firepower initially pinned the marines down, they quickly made their move, their superior coordination allowing them to systematically attack one of the targets with precision that the conflicting assassins lacked. Tiger duelled Psykos, each sustaining heavy injuries before retreating. After the Kill-Team took down three of the nine mercenaries, they retreated into the darkness of the city below. Members Like all Kill-Teams, Kill-Team Otiel takes on marines from a wide range of chapters to form a team with a set of skills like no other. This Kill-Team in particular specialises in assassination, just like their targets. Their abilities were chosen to counter the mercenaries, each trying to outperform their opposition. Novamarines Watch-Captain Otiel Before his long service to the Deathwatch, Ansgeld Otiel was the sergeant of the 1st tactical squad of the 4th Company of e Novamarines. He had led his men through many successful campaigns, including service in the Badab War, winning many victories in the name of the Emperor. A few years after the end of the Badab War, he was put forward by his Chapter Master, quickly rising through the ranks of Deathwatch and becoming a Watch-Sergeant. In 973.M41, he spearheaded an assault on a Genestealer Cult, living up to his chapter's hatred of xenos. After the slaughter, he was given the rank of Watch-Captain and was given control of the Fortress-Presience tertiary Watch-Company. He led the Kill-Team from the front, his Storm Shield protecting both him and his brothers from attacks. His aggressive strategies let the Kill-Team shine, defeating the weakly armoured gangs and rebels and the mercenaries alike. Otiel's preferred weapon is his Xenophase Blade, a reminder that the aliens' weapons can be turned against them. Brazen Claws Watch-Sergeant Moralos Moralos, like most successors of Ferrus Manus, is calm and coordinated, making him the perfect leader for a Kill-Team that specialises in the madness of war. His mechanical implants let him move faster than other astartes, even when weighed down by his Storm Shield. He is always at the head of his squad, his advanced senses locating enemies before they have the chance to strike. The swings of his power sword are precise, finding their way to the target's weakest point, just like the Kill-Team he leads. Black Shield Vortus Vortus' past is hidden and wrapped in mystery. He arrived at the Watch-Fortress alone in 996.M41, carrying a large longsword which he insisted on keeping in its sheathe. He rarely draws it, only doing so when all hope is lost. Those who have seen the blade describe it as being coated in fire, slicing through xenos with ease. The Black Shield is a skilled duelist, wielding a power maul in his right hand, always keeping his hand on the end of his sword's hilt. Vortus has found his way into Moralos' squad, his new sergeant constantly trying to make situations where Vortus has to draw his sword, though to his dismay, the Black Shield is good at fighting his way out against the odds. Iron Hands Vanguard Vetern Telakari Telakari is an emotionless killer, barely more man than machine. He is a veteran seconded from Clan Garrsak, now wielding a Power Axe and Hand Flamer as he jumps into battle. He remembers fighting alongside Moralos before their time in the Deathwatch, in 900.M41 against the Dynasty of the Crimson King. He still bears his Clan's symbol, an honour that he won't abandon until death, one of his few human qualities. He and his sergeant strike with more precision than the rest of their Kill-Team, their mechanical minds thinking alike. Howling Griffons Watch-Sergeant Rasiel Rasiel is a veteran of the Badab War and a member of the Howling Griffons. He is impatient and always works efficiently, his skills and desire for haste made him a good sniper in the War, quickly taking out enemies from long distances. After the conflict, he left his chapter for Deathwatch, his right shoulder pad being split half-and-half between camouflage and the Griffons' checkered pattern. Truly, he prefers the heat of war to his own chapter. He commands a range-based Kill-Team that operate with heavy weapons and sniper rifles, however he uses a Power Sword and a Boltgun, usually having to keep back before rushing in when the enemy ventures close to the squad. Space Wolf Terminator Arjir Wolfgrim Arjir is easily the loudest member of the squad, a trait shared by many Space Wolves. He accompanied Kjovar into the alien environment of the Deathwatch. Though he has tried to blend in, Eremiel has acquired a taste for Fenrisian Ale, which Rasiel takes pride in mocking. Arjir lugs an Assault Cannon into battle in his terminator armour, launching volleys of bullets into any enemies foolish enough to come into his effective range. Knights of Raven Veteran Eremiel Eremiel is quiet, not only in battle but to his brothers. He rarely speaks, moving slowly and stealthily through buildings. He usually stays away from the Kill-Team, though still close enough to help if they need it. He has fantastic aim, even for a space marine and uses a Stalker-Pattern Boltgun to slay his foes. He knows what to do in most situations, sometimes barking commands at Rasiel as he picks off key members of the enemy's group. His plan is always changing, factoring in everything that happens on the battlefield, making him the perfect sniper. Emperor's Shadows Veteran Meiyo-Aru-Kyōdai Meiyo-Aru-Kyōdai, often shortened to Aru, is a well-trained warrior who places honour and chivalry above everything else. He often follows behind his squad, searching for the most challenging opponent to cross blades with. Aru also often talks to his opponent while duelling, leading to him rarely being chosen for stealth missions, even though he has proven countless times that he has the skill to take down enemies without a sound, his katana-like power sword tearing through ceramite even faster than a regular power weapon would. Tundranis Kill-Marine Mabius Psykos Mabius' Chapter was destroyed during his service to the Deathwatch, a burden that he has had to live with for over one-hundred years. His home is now the Deathwatch, as he has nowhere left to go. He works best alone, becoming a promising Kill-Marine. He battles with a power sword and combo-flamer, singling out enemies before unleashing a flurry of fire and slashes. Space Wolf Lone Wolf Aethis Thundercaller After Aethis' squad was killed, he swore an oath to become a Lone Wolf and to hunt down the xenos who killed his brothers. Eventually, he found his way into the Deathwatch, adopting the role of a Kill-Marine and killing aliens and heretics alike. While he prefers the protection and power of terminator armour with a Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield, he opted to take a Lightning Claw and Boltgun for the mission so he could make quick work of any opponents he came across. Thanks A special thanks to: David Sondered ameeeeba byakko-kun Category:Deathwatch Category:Space Marines Category:Groups Category:Kill-Team